


Yes Sir

by kimiles



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bottom Kimblee, M/M, PWP, Top Miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiles/pseuds/kimiles
Summary: Pwp. Yeah that's basically it. Not much else to say about it.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Miles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating my work so enjoy

“Oh fuck Miles please let me come,” Kimblee gasped, his face flushed.

Miles smiled down at him, that taunting, cruel smile he’d started wearing more, that Kimblee loved. “You look so pretty begging for me, but I’m not done with you yet.” He turned off the vibrator and slowly took it out of Kimblee, who whimpered at the sudden emptiness. Miles reached over Kimblee’s head and untied his wrists from the bedframe. Then he shuffled to the edge of the bed and motioned at the floor. “Get on your knees.”

Kimblee obeyed hurriedly, barely noticing the cold, hard wood of the floor on his knees in favor of Miles’ commanding tone. God, he loved it when Miles was like this. He’d let Miles do anything to him. He leaned forward, brushing his fingertips lightly against the insides of Miles’ thighs, and looked up at him through lidded eyes. “What do you want me to do, sir?” The last word, punctuated with a smirk and a slow lick of his lips.

Miles took in a shaky breath before growling, “I wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Kimblee only smiled in response before pulling Miles’ jeans and underwear down, pleased to see that Miles was already completely hard despite having teased and tortured Kimblee for the better part of a hour. He took a deep breath through his nose and immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Miles’ cock, then sinking down as deep as he could take it, relishing the way Miles’ breath hitched sharply in response.

“Oh fuck,” Miles hissed, hand flying up to tangle itself in Kimblee’s hair, not pulling him away but not pushing him either. He swallowed, feeling the slight tang of salty precum sliding down his throat. Slowly, he came back up, dragging his tongue along the underside of Miles’ cock as he did so, and let go of the tip with a soft pop. He swallowed the spit in his mouth and dove back in, taking his cock even further down his throat, making Miles’ leg jerk.

“Oh god, you take my cock deeper and better than anyone else, baby, you’re doing so good, keep going…” Miles kept muttering praise, each word going straight to Kimblee’s cock. He deep-throated Miles again and again, his jaw aching and his eyes streaming with tears, but he didn’t care, because he was the one making Miles fall apart like this, and that was a heady rush of power that could never be matched.

“Fffuck—fuck fuck fuck wait,” Miles managed to stutter out, tugging at Kimblee’s hair. Kimblee leaned back and looked up at Miles, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. “Don’t wanna come yet…” he panted. “Wanna fuck you first.”

“Oh?” Kimblee grinned.

“Yeah. Get up here and wipe that smirk off your face.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Kimblee taunted playfully, while clambering up on the bed. He looked Miles in the eyes, his expression challenging. Miles just looked at him for a beat of silence, his gaze sliding up and down Kimblee’s body in a way that made him shiver, and then without warning he was all over Kimblee, flipping him over and shoving him into the mattress, pinning his arms above his head. The power shifted and his blood rushed south so fast it made Kimblee dizzy.

Miles began planting kisses along Kimblee’s neck, nipping softly here and there. “You want me to make you, huh?” he muttered after reaching Kimblee’s ear. “You want me to fuck you so hard the people on the street can hear you screaming my name?” His voice was so deep, somehow turning Kimblee on even more.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

He swallowed. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” He felt Miles smile against his neck, leaving one final kiss before pulling back to look at Kimblee’s flushed face. “You’ve been so good for me, baby.” He reached over to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer to grab the lube, and smeared it over his fingers as he kept talking. “You gonna be this good when you take my cock? Hm?”

Kimblee nodded quickly, his eyes wide. God, he was so fucking hard right now.

“What was that?” Miles paused and looked down at Kimblee, pinning him to the mattress with that intense stare.

“Yes s-sir,” he mumbled.

Miles just smirked in response before pressing a cool, slick finger inside Kimblee, who let out a small whimper at the suddenness. He had been fucking Kimblee with his fingers and the vibrator for a while, so it wasn’t long before he pressed a second finger in, and then a third. He pulled them in and out slowly, every callus and knuckle felt and somehow making it even better. Sometimes Kimblee thinks he could come just from this, Miles’ skilled fingers pulling him open and crooking to brush his fingertips against _just right there and oh God Miles_ —

He didn’t realize he’d been moaning Miles’ name until the man leaned back, pulling his fingers out and looking down at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Kimblee would let him.

“You ready, baby?” he said, voice slightly breathless. Kimblee could only nod in response, biting his lip to prevent him from begging for it. Miles slicked his fingers with some more lube, sliding his hand up and down his own cock. “Spread your legs.” He didn’t miss the slight thrill on Miles’ face as he immediately laid back and obeyed the command.

Miles leaned over him, one hand supporting his weight on the mattress, and pushed the head of his cock gently into Kimblee, past the tight muscles, and slowly inching in. Kimblee threw his head back against the pillows, immediately tensing at the burn. Fuck, he forgot how big Miles was.

“You okay?” Miles looked Kimblee in the face, searching for any signs of pain.

“Y-yeah,” Kimblee said, a bit strained. “Keep going. Just, ah, s-slowly…”

Miles hummed in encouragement and hooked Kimblee’s legs around his waist, freeing his hands to wrap one around Kimblee’s hip, and one holding his face. “You’re doing so good, baby, you’re taking my cock so good,” he praised, peppering kisses all over Kimblee’s face and chest as he kept pushing in deeper.

“Ah, fuck… Miles…” Kimblee could only groan out in response. “Don’t stop, please…” The burn was fading as Kimblee adjusted, and now he just wanted more. “Deeper…”

“Oh fuck, you drive me crazy, you know that?” Miles said, now putting both his hands on Kimblee’s hips so he could push in deeper. He hadn’t even bottomed out yet but Kimblee already felt like he was being split open, waves of pain and pleasure feeding each other. After what seemed like ages, Miles was completely inside of him, and he gave Kimblee some time to adjust. “You still doin okay?” he asked.

Kimblee nodded, waiting a few moments as the worst of the stretching burn subsided. “Keep going,” he said, “please.” Miles didn’t hesitate before pulling almost all the way out and then sliding back in, not quite gentle, not quite rough. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Kimblee moaned, and Miles did it again, and again, and the careful façade Kimblee had put up shattered, and he was undone at Miles’ doing. “Oh god,” he panted with every thrust, and “oh fuck,” digging his nails into Miles’ back.

It felt so _good_ , Miles slamming into him again and again, and he knew he’d be sore tomorrow but he didn’t care. “Please, ah, Miles, fuck, your cock is so big, I want it deeper, please s-sir, please, fuck me harder,” he managed to say between the moans that were forced out of his throat as Miles fucked him into the mattress.

Miles swore unintelligibly and grabbed Kimblee’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders so that he could drive in even deeper at an angle that made Kimblee _scream_.

He was gone now, fucking wrecked. The angle his body was bent at was uncomfortable but he didn’t care, every thrust managed to hit that spot deep inside him that made his eyes roll back. He tried not to moan so loud but Miles fucked it out of him, and he barely paid attention to the words coming out of his mouth as intense waves of pleasure radiated through his body. “Miles miles miles please please oh god please don’t stop,” his voice hoarse, his body pulled taut like a rubber band ready to snap.

“Yeah?” Miles panted, and he leaned closer to Kimblee, capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss, without slowing down the pace. Kimblee moaned into Miles’ mouth, before the latter pulled back. “You want me to keep fucking you like this?”

“Yes please oh god—”

“You feel so fucking good right now, you know that?” Miles growled into his ear. “I could fuck you forever.”

“Please, yes, I want you to, oh fuck I’m yours Miles—”

“Oh god,” Miles groaned. “You know what you do to me when you say things like that?” He slowed down, making Kimblee whimper. “God, you’re so fucking pretty like this.”

Words that would’ve made Kimblee bristle in any other situation only made him moan harder now. “Miles,” he hissed out. “I’m so close… please…”

Miles grabbed him roughly by the hips, and Kimblee knew there’d be bruises there later that he would trace in the shower. He used the leverage and the angle to roughly slam into Kimblee, drawing another scream out of his throat, and then again, not giving Kimblee the time to catch his breath as he was fucked harder than he’d ever remembered being fucked in his life.

“Fuck—Miles—please—oh—oh—” he gasped out in-between thrusts. The fire deep in his belly was hotter than ever, and his entire body was strained, legs spread and bent over Miles’ shoulders, his back arched, his hands fisted into the sheets. “Please—don’t stop—ah—oh god Miles—please oh fuck—please let me come sir please sir oh god—”

“Ohh fuck,” Miles groaned, face red and drenched in sweat. “Yeah baby come for me come for me baby come on—” as he fucked Kimblee harder and harder, until Kimblee threw his head back and screamed Miles’ name and came without even touching his cock. He came for what felt like hours, his eyes rolled back and his body arched so much it ached, while Miles fucked him through his orgasm. He opened his eyes to find Miles staring at him, mouth slightly open, completely flushed. “You’re so fucking hot when you come, you know that?”

In response Kimblee grabbed Miles by the shoulder and pulled him in for a rough kiss, their teeth clashing together, whimpering softly as Miles continued to fuck him.

“You’re so—fucking—hot—you’re mine—” Miles panted between stuttering thrusts, before closing his eyes and groaning, “oh god, Kimblee,” as he thrust in hard, Kimblee feeling the twitch of Miles’ cock deep inside of him as he came.

Miles collapsed against Kimblee, both of them sweaty and panting. They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breaths, before Kimblee nudged Miles a bit. He was still practically bent in half, his legs around Miles’ upper body, and it was getting a bit uncomfortable.

“Hm? Oh sorry,” Miles sat up, helping Kimblee to lay down more comfortably. He glanced at the mess they had made and said, “I’ll be right back.” He stood up and stretched, joints popping, then turned around and shuffled to the bathroom, giving Kimblee the chance to appreciate the artistic masterpiece that was Miles’ ass. He quickly returned with a towel that he used to wipe them both off with, then laid down next to Kimblee and gazed at his face, eyes half-lidded.

Now that they weren’t in the heat of sex, Miles’ eyes on him made him somewhat nervous. “What?”

“Just lookin at you,” Miles mumbled sleepily.

“Oh.”

Kimblee settled back and tried to relax even with the feel of another’s eyes on him. He never was good at the post-sex part, which is why he supposed he had Miles to make up for that. True to form, Miles reached an arm out to pull Kimblee close to him and tangle their legs together. Kimblee let him, resting his head against Miles’ chest to hide his smile, and fell asleep to the sound of Miles’ heartbeat.


End file.
